Audio conferencing facilities have become increasingly popular. These facilities provide the necessary resources for callers at different locations to enter and participate in an audio conference. Typically, audio conferencing is performed via a call center that includes agents situated at consoles to facilitate the audio conferencing. The call center may also provide conferencing bridges for facilitating audio conferences.
One of the difficulties faced by conventional audio conferencing systems is the scheduling of audio conferences. The scheduling has typically been manually performed and has been quite cumbersome. The scheduling of the audio conferences is both labor intensive and time consuming. Typically, a party organizing an audio conference must wait a substantial amount of time before receiving a confirmation that the audio conference has been scheduled and a phone number that may be called for participants to enter the audio conference.